1. Field of The Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate generally to color data conversion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color data conversion apparatus and method which determines a K ratio using gamut boundary descriptors corresponding to the K ratio when converting entered color data to CMYK data.
2. Description of The Related Art
Most printing apparatuses commercially available on the market make use of four colorants of C (cyan), M (magenta), Y (yellow), and K (black). The addition of the K colorant can expand the color gamut and attain cost-effectiveness.
An apparatus is demanded to convert entered color data (e.g., Lab data) to CMYK data used by the printing apparatus. Hereinafter, such an apparatus is referred to as a color data conversion apparatus.
When converting the entered color data to the CMYK data, the color data conversion apparatus first calculates a K ratio and then C, M, and Y ratios based on the calculated K ratio.
Much research and discussion has occurred regarding methods for calculating the K ratio. However, no research or discussion has focused on a K ratio calculation method which verifies whether the printing apparatus is able to substantially print according to the calculated K ratio.
If such verification is conducted and the calculated K ratio is adjusted according to the verification result to avoid in advance the infeasible printing based on the calculated K ratio, the printing quality can be significantly improved. Thus, a new color data conversion method is desired by taking account of the verification as to the substantial feasibility of the printing work depending on the calculated K ratio by the printing apparatus.